


Christmas in New York

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Future, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is stuck in New York for Christmas - and he's not alone! Triple entry for the lj comm qaf_drabbles.





	Christmas in New York

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

"Christmas in New York" it's a three parts' story, and each chapter is a drabble - that's why I thought of putting them altogether.

Thanks so much to [Ashton](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/http/ashton.livejournal.com) for her wonderful work as a beta!   


* * *

The loudspeaker announced the canceling of his flight to Pittsburgh, and Justin fell back into his plastic chair sighing. All the tiredness from the last days caught him square in the gut; and while he looked at the snow fall on the other side of the glass-windows, a familiar feeling of homesickness left him breathless. He was cold, exhausted, and alone for Christmas. As he was standing up to leave the airport, he caught the sight of a feather boa floating behind his owner. He would have recognised him anywhere.  
"Emmett!"  
  


His day turned from grey to sparkling fuchsia.

  
***

  
Emmett was not feeling fabulous. He could admit he had been drunk on love euphoria when, two days prior, he had followed John (or was it Jack?) to New York for an impromptu Christmas vacation. But since then he had gotten tired of both John and the Big Apple, and now he just wished for his comfy bed and a hot cup of eggnog. Upon hearing the loudspeaker's announcing, he turned towards the entrance hall, already thinking of the sterile hotel room awaiting him, when he heard Justin's voice calling him amid the noises of the airport. He smiled gratefully.

 

***

 

Laying side by side on Justin's bed surrounded by several empty glasses of hand-made Cosmos, a joint passing back and forth, they were nostalgic, drunk and high.  
  
"I think I'll go crazy if I stay in New York a year longer," Justin whispered.  
  
"You should come back, sweety. Brian's not a bit funny where you're not there."  
  
They agreed to that statement, nodding.  
  
"And me..." Emmett paused. "I really, _really_ don't wish to be alone any longer."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"You should check up Drew, see how he's doing."  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
They stayed in silence for a minute.  
  
"Thanks."


End file.
